


Pop Stop

by haruka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji liked his fast-food job until some Hyotei members showed up.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge that ran longer.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Stop

Pop Stop (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kikumaru Eiji hummed to himself as he wiped down the counter in the fast food restaurant where he worked part time. It hadn't been easy to find time for a job in between tennis practice and homework, but being part of a big family, he wanted to help out by at least contributing money toward his own supplies. He had also found that he kind of liked the job. People responded to his sunny personality and he was making nice tips.

He heard the door open and looked up to greet his customers with a smile – until he saw who they were.

"Yuushi!" one of them exclaimed. "Look who's behind the counter!"

"Kikumaru Eiji, what a surprise," drawled the other. "Isn't it fortunate that we chose to come here, Gakuto?"

Eiji died a little inside. He knew he wasn't a favorite of either Mukahi Gakuto or Oshitari Yuushi since beating them in doubles at the Kantou tournament. To have these two Hyotei snobs find him here, where his reactions were limited by company policy, was a nightmare in the making.

"What can I get for you?" he asked, trying not to sound as wary as he felt.

"I want a burger," Gakuto said with an evil smile.

"We have four different burgers. Which did you want?"

"Gee, I don't know," Gakuto said with exaggerated slowness. "What are you having, Yuushi?"

"Hmm, I believe I'll try the chicken strips basket. I'll take whatever cola you have for the drink. No ice."

"It's self-serve." Eiji nodded toward the fountain and gave him a cup, then focused back on Gakuto, who was still pretending to peruse the menu board.

"I have to watch my weight, so maybe one of those salads instead … do you have light dressing?"

A moment ago he wanted a burger and now light dressing? Eiji mused. "Yes, we do," he said. "Do you want Caesar or garden?"

"Garden! I don't like that stinky cheese they put on Caesar, blech!" Gakuto made a face.

"Hey, Yuushi! Gakuto!"

Eiji's heart sank as he saw two more Hyotei doubles players come into the restaurant – Shishido Ryo and Ohtori Choutarou. Just what he needed.

"Check it out, guys!" Gakuto hooked his thumb at Eiji. "A Seigaku grease monkey!"

"Isn't that what you call a mechanic, nya?" Eiji muttered. Gakuto shot him a warning look.

"Watch the lip there, or we'll report you to your manager," he sniffed.

Eiji bit back a retort, totaled his order and told him the amount.

"Hey, I wasn't finished! I didn't order a drink yet!"

"You can share mine, Gakuto," Yuushi told him. "It's free refills anyway, right?"

"True, okay." The two of them combined cash to pay Eiji, who gave Yuushi the receipt with relief. "What about you guys?" he asked the other two boys.

"I'm buying," Shishido told Choutarou before turning back to Eiji. "Two of those big burger deals, and upsize them, too."

"Thank you, Shishido-san." Choutarou smiled. Eiji saw Shishido blush and couldn't help but snicker. The Hyotei player's head snapped up and his eyes blazed.

"What's so funny?!" he demanded.

"Hoi?" Eiji said. "Um, nothing!" he told him the total and took the money while Shishido glared.

"Smartass Seigaku loser," he muttered.

"Shishido-san!" Choutarou cautioned.

Now it was Eiji's turn to get angry. He slapped Shishido's change into his palm and grinned mischievously. "I wasn't a loser when Momoshiro and I beat your doubles two pair, was I?"

Gakuto looked up furiously. "Is that salad ready yet or not?!"

It was, so Eiji passed over the tray with the salad and Yuushi's order on it. "About time!" Gakuto commented nastily, snatching the tray. He scrutinized the salad. "Are you sure this was made FRESH and hasn't been sitting around since yesterday?!"

"YES, I'm sure," Eiji replied, barely holding back the rudeness himself.

Gakuto waved a plastic fork at him. "Hey, I TOLD you to watch the attitude, buddy! Three strikes and you're out!"

Eiji was glad to be able to turn away to check on Shishido and Choutarou's order so that Gakuto wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing he was getting to him. He groaned inwardly when he heard the door open again and thought he would scream if it was another Hyotei player.

"Hi Eiji!"

That voice! He smiled brightly at his own doubles partner and boyfriend, Oishi. "Hoi, am I glad to see YOU, nya!"

Oishi noticed the overabundance of Hyotei presence. "I wonder why," he said dryly. "Are they giving you a hard time?"

"There's a HAIR in this salad! A long red HAIR!"

Eiji's hair was red, but Gakuto's own burgundy locks could pass for straight red in some light. "I didn't get anywhere near your salad until there was already a cover on it," Eiji said through gritted teeth.

Gakuto slammed the salad onto the counter, face-down. "I don't CARE, it HAD to be yours! I want a fresh one right now!"

"Can I get our food while Gakuto throws his hissy fit?" Shishido pointed to the ready tray behind Eiji. Choutarou hid a smile behind his hand.

"Better check it for stray hair, Shishido," Gakuto warned as the tray was put down in front of his teammates. "Apparently Kikumaru is shedding!"

Eiji looked about to go over the counter at the smaller boy, but Oishi held out a hand to stop him. He picked up one of the large-size sodas that Shishido had just filled and upended it over Gakuto's head. Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Sorry, Mukahi-san," Oishi said with an apologetic smile. "I thought I saw steam rising from the top of your head. I figured I'd better put out the smoldering fire before it flared."

Shishido and Choutarou broke up laughing. Eiji was shaking from trying NOT to laugh, and Gakuto was just plain shaking.

"You … I'll …!" he sputtered, then turned on Eiji, pointing. "I'll have you FIRED for this!"

"How do you plan to do that?" Oishi asked in amusement. "Eiji didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who did it."

Furious at realizing Oishi was right, Gakuto stamped his foot. "I'm never coming back here again!" he declared, stalking out the door, leaving wet footprints in his wake.

"I never understand when cranky people say that." Eiji chuckled. "Is it supposed to be a BAD thing?"

"Um, sorry about your drink." Oishi handed the cup to Shishido.

He shrugged. "It's refillable. Hey, I guess we're sharing your table with you, Yuushi, since your date's taken off." Shishido and Choutarou sat down with their teammate.

Oishi was giving Eiji a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, it looks like I made a big mess in your store. I'll help clean it up."

Eiji leaned across the counter and pulled Oishi down by the jacket front until they were face-to-face. "It was WORTH it." He grinned, glancing around quickly before rewarding Oishi with a kiss on the nose.

\--

(Word challenge – Aggravation)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
